


Faith

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets through to Dean when it matters most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I've never cried at an episode of Supernatural before. Not even the season 9 finale. But this last episode destroyed me and I needed something cute and fluffy to fix it. This is more or less what I had in mind when I thought "reverse crypt scene" instead of the heartbreaking end that they gave us. I just wanted to hug Cas and kiss away all his ouchies and tell him that it'll be okay. 
> 
> Spoilers for 10x22 - The Prisoner

“Dean, please.”

 

Castiel watches Dean hesitate, the hand holding the blade above his head shaking, barely perceptible. For a moment, he’s sure that Dean is going to finish the job and that he’ll be nothing but exploding grace and burned wings on the floor. He doesn’t care if he dies, but he knows that Dean would be devastated by what he’d done when he finally came to his senses. He doesn’t want Dean feeling any more guilt or anger than he already is.

 

He grabs Dean’s wrist, can feel his pulse racing as the hunter tightens his grip on his bloodstained shirt. He squeezes Dean’s arm and despite the injuries that shouldn’t be as painful as they are, he manages a weak smile.

 

“It’s okay, Dean. I’m here.”

 

Dean stares down at him and the haze seems to lift from his eyes. Castiel’s angel blade clatters to the ground and Dean sits back, looking shaken. His eyes dart around the bunker, taking in the damage. Castiel sees him glance at the dead Styne boy, knowing the second the look crosses Dean’s features that he regrets shooting him. When the hunter’s eyes land on the other body, the one who’d killed Charlie, Castiel fears that his anger will return as swiftly as it left. But Dean only looks at him for a moment before he gazes back down at Castiel, at the bloody mess that he’s become.

 

“Cas, I...I-”

 

Castiel struggles to sit up and Dean lays a hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t mean to flinch, but when it happens, Dean looks even more guilt-stricken. He starts to pull away, but Castiel is tired of him leaving and he surges forward, wrapping his arms around him. Dean tenses, shoulders stiff and holding himself still as a statue. Castiel just rests his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, trying to concentrate on healing his wounds.

 

When he’s healed once more, Castiel leans back and smiles.

 

“I’m alright. I knew you wouldn’t kill me,” he says.

 

Dean just shakes his head and he looks like he might scream or cry or both.

 

“I-I wanted to. The Mark wanted me to. It was screaming at me, telling me to end it. But I-I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do it, Cas. I’m so sorry, I-”

 

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t listen to it. You fought back and you won.”

 

“But I hurt you,” Dean says quietly. “You flinched earlier. You’re scared of me now.”

 

“No.” Castiel takes Dean’s shaking hands in his. “No, Dean. I’m not scared of you. I’m scared of what would’ve happened to you if you’d let the Mark win. I’m scared of the moment when it does turn you, whether it be tomorrow or centuries from now. But I could _never_ be scared of you.”

 

“How can you say that?”

 

“Because Dean, we’re family. We need you. _I_ need you.”

 

Dean stares at him, misty eyes wide. He closes them for a second and shakes his head, as if he doesn’t believe that. Castiel touches his shoulder and Dean brushes him away, getting up on wobbly legs. He looks around the bunker before he starts trying to clean up, distracting himself.

 

“Dean.”

 

Castiel stands up and walks over to where Dean is re-shelving books in a haphazard manner.

 

“Dean, look at me.”

 

The hunter pauses and he turns, eyes staring at a spot behind him rather than at Castiel himself. The angel steps into his line of vision and tilts his head until their eyes meet. He cups his face and moves closer until their foreheads are touching.

 

“I wasn’t lying. I need you, Dean. I love you, more than anything in this world,” he whispers.

 

Dean inhales shakily and shuts his eyes.

 

“You’re just saying that.”

 

“I’m not. Please, open your eyes.” Castiel waits until green eyes meet his own. “I’m not just saying that. I love you, Dean.”

 

“Cas...” Dean startles him by pulling him into a tight hug. It isn’t until he hears a muffled sound in his coat that Castiel realizes Dean is crying. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Cas.”

 

Castiel simply shushes him, rubbing his back and rocking with him.

 

“It’s alright, Dean. It’ll be okay. We’ll find a cure and you’ll get better and then,” he pauses, pulling back slightly to brush his thumb over Dean’s cheeks, wiping away his tears. “Then we’re going to make up for all the times we’ve missed out on.”

 

He kisses Dean and the hunter melts into him, holding on for dear life.

 

“How can you be so sure?” he asks quietly when they pull away. Castiel smiles and places a hand on Dean’s chest, above his heart. It beats rapidly under his touch and Dean gazes at him, something like awe in his eyes.

 

“Because you are a good man. Because I have faith in you, Dean Winchester.”

  
  



End file.
